Blood
by Alliance Webb
Summary: Rated M for sex and violence (cause what self respecting M rating doesn't?) Slash, (of course) kind of dark (depending on what you consider dark). "Sometimes words aren't entirely necessary."
1. Chapter 1

AN: Not my usual forte. Tired of seeing all the sub Simon fics… wanted to give the doc a little more power.

Simon wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked into his infirmary late one Wednesday night. He hadn't been able to fall asleep. He could still hear her voice clear in his head. 'I don't want it to happen,' she'd said. 'And you won't want it to happen either. But it will be good for you. Just don't fight it, Simon. You need it.' River really had a way of getting to him. He'd thought that maybe a tiny bit of morphine would settle him down a bit, help him sleep. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, but at this rate, he wasn't sure he had other options.

Needless to say he was a bit confused when he saw the lights were on before he even got there. He was sure he'd turned them out. He stepped quietly inside, the taller man didn't even notice him. Simon simply watched as the man dug through one of his equipment drawers. He pulled out a scalpel. The man took a deep breath and turned. Simon's hands went instantly in the air, knowing better than to surprise a man who was now holding a very dangerous piece of equipment.

Jayne stood, looking like a deer in headlights. He said nothing, just stared and Simon was the first to break the silence. "Anything I can help you with?"

The silence was long before Jayne coughed. "Just borrowing it," the man pushed Simon out of the way and rushed out, carving knife in hand.

Simon regarded this for a moment, counting the steps of the man who had just left. It didn't take him long to make up his mind. Instead of reaching for the morphine, Simon turned on his heel and followed in the direction of the heavy footfalls of the larger man before him. Simon crept silently behind him and listened for the hiss of the closed latch. Simon waited, taking deep breaths.

A voice from his past called to him. A voice from medical school. Her name was Victoria. She was the one who introduced him. He remembered the nights they'd spent together. The exhilarating experience he felt when he did those things to her. He remembered watching her writhe in pleasure underneath him. He remembered the release. He could almost feel it again. 'One, two, three,' he had given the man enough time to settle in.

Simon walked to the latch. It was locked. 'One, two, three,' this time it was River's voice, echoing again in his head. 'Don't forget it,' she'd said. 'One, two, three.'

He tried it. The latched hissed open. Simon crawled down. Jayne was still silent, staring at the doctor. It was not exactly characteristic of the rough man to be so silent and so, once again, Simon intruded. "I want to show you something."

"You shouldn't be in here," Jayne tried, half heartedly, the scalpel was still in his hands, a dark look was in his eyes.

"But I need to show you something," Simon repeated. "Lay back." Simon wasn't entirely sure where this confidence was coming from. Part of him could feel the submission from Jayne. Without words it was as if both men knew that something bigger than themselves was about to happen. He watched Jayne lay back.

Approaching slowly, Simon grabbed the knife from Jayne's hand. "Now close your eyes," he whispered in Jayne's ear, a shiver going through both their bodies. Simon set the blade to the side briefly as he slipped the rough man's shirt up and over his head. Jayne was staring at him. "This isn't something you can see with your eyes." Simon waited until both of Jayne's eyes were shut tight. He reached over for the blade.

With the precision only a doctor can offer, Simon slid the blade at first very gently over the smooth skin of his collar bone and then traced it down between his pectorals. He didn't draw blood, just let the blade slide over the skin gently. He blew cold air across the invisible trail he had just left behind. He did this again, starting at the other side of his collar bone but ending in the same place. He blew on the trail again. He looked at Jayne's face. The man still had his eyes closed, a look of contentment stretched across the rest of his face.

Simon stood up then stretched one of his legs onto the other side of Jayne's body. He was straddling him now, his pelvis resting on Jayne's hip bones. He put the handle of the knife in his mouth and then reached down with both hands. His nails weren't sharp, but he traced them along Jayne's body none the less. He felt the large man's hips press into his pelvis as his back arched under the light pressure. Jayne grabbed the blade again and leaned forward. He placed his left hand on the large man's right pectoral. Using that hand, he stretched out the skin, making it tight. With his left hand, he pressed the sharp blade against the skin, feeling it easily separate under the pressure.

Jayne quivered underneath him. He slowly and gently pulled the blade down toward his left thumb. Jayne's back arched as he lifted the blade and watched the line of red form behind it. He hadn't cut deep, just enough to draw a slow stream of blood. He watched the line grow darker. Switch the blade to his left hand, he ran his index finger along the line. "Open your mouth," he whispered. Jayne didn't hesitate to oblige. Simon gently placed his finger in Jayne's mouth, running his smooth fingers along his rough tongue. Jayne's mouth closed around and Simon found he could hardly breathe. Pulling the finger clean from Jayne's mouth, Simon ran his finger lazily across his lips, taking in the smell.

The blade returned to his right hand and the act repeated on the man's left pectoral. Jayne reacted even stronger this time, a moan escaping his lips. Again, Simon ran his finger across the trail of blood that was leaking from the man's body. This time he followed his finger to Jayne's mouth, putting it gently across the man's tongue but pulling out the finger before the man had a chance to make it clean. He replaced the presence of his finger with the presence of his mouth, pressing his lips on the mercenary's unexpecting mouth and flicking his tongue down Jayne's throat. He inhaled and deepened the kiss. He could taste Jayne – all of him. He could taste the saliva mingling with the blood, he could taste the whisky.

He began to pull away but lingered as the pressure of Jayne's teeth bore down on his lower lip. He wasn't biting hard, but just enough to make Simon want to stay. Simon continued the kiss but let the blade he was holding slip down to Jayne's side. Starting at the top of his rib, Simon dragged the blade down Jayne's side, not stopping until his hand ran into his own thigh, blocking him from progressing further. The entire time, Jayne arched toward him, moaning and kissing harder. Simon did this again, just an inch away from the first cut, drawing the blade all the way down. He did this two more times, leaving now four wet lines of blood flowing from Jayne's side.

Simon finally pulled away. Jayne's eyes were open. In them was a confusion, but more prominent than his confusion was relief. Simon simply stared at him with fiery eyes. This was as much a release for Simon as it was for Jayne. Simon liked to be in control. Victoria had taught him that long ago. It was intoxicating for him, the smell, the color… the taste. It was a drug that Simon had not tasted in years. Not wasting the moment Simon buried his lips in Jayne's neck, feeling the man tilt his head to the side to give him better access. Simon traced his kissed from the man's neck, lingering for a moment by the cut he'd made earlier, still fresh with blood, he could feel the liquid pool at the corner of his mouth. He continued down the man's front, toward his belly button. He back himself up, his hips were now over Jayne's knees. He then sank his lips into the sensitive skin at Jayne's hip, pressing a firm thumb right under where the four cuts ended. Jayne squirmed under him. He moved his mouth down and with his mouth, applied a light pressure on the hardened bulge pushing forth from under Jayne's pants.

He only teased for a few moments before he placed the handle of the blade in his mouth again and used his hands to slowly undo the buttons and zipper on the pants of the man under him. He didn't take the pants completely off and left them restricting the feet at the bottom. Jayne was displaying erect and ready, so Simon didn't waste time in putting the blade back in his hand and engulfing the swollen member with his mouth. Jayne gasped, only exciting Simon more. He wrapped his free hand around the base of Jayne's shaft and went to work slowly at first working up to a steady action. Every time he returned to the head, Simon took the moment to flick the very tip with his tongue. Jayne was going absolutely crazy.

Simon felt the familiar shudder of Jayne's body, telling him that his release was near. Before Jayne could finish, Simon swiftly reached the blade up to the opposite rib cage and pulled the blade quickly across Jayne's stomach making the man scream and release all in one moment. Simon felt the warm liquid enter his mouth and pumped some more with his free hand to help Jayne finish completely. Swallowing, he used his tongue to clean up what fluids were left on Jayne's pink and satisfied cock.

Simon's head was spinning. He shook as he stood, his body high. He grabbed the towel laying by Jayne's sink and wiped the blade clean. He set the blade down on the shelf and carried the towel back to the bedside. Jayne was still panting. Using the towel, he cleaned up all the fluids left behind. He did his best not to look at the man laying on the bed, he didn't want to have to answer the question his eyes would be asking. His eyes fell on the final incision he had made, it was deeper than he would have liked. It had been a while since Simon had done that, he was rusty, and the dangerous cut was proof of that. "Don't move around too much tonight. Come to the infirmary tomorrow morning and I'll make sure to clean it proper and put in stitches if necessary." Simon stood to leave.

"Doc?" Simon's heart dropped when he heard Jayne try to stop him. Simon simply stopped and didn't turn to look at the man. "That was amazing."

Simon smiled to himself and began to climb the ladder. "Just don't forget to bring my blade back again tomorrow." Simon's mouth watered thinking about next time. Would there be a next time? Of course there would be. Simon knew for sure now: He loved watching him bleed.

AN: It may not be entirely canon, but at the same time, I could actually see this happening. If I get high demand for more I MIGHT write more…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: After not writing all weekend, I had to wake up my brain. Not the best, but this is turning out to be so much fun! Enjoy!

Needless to say, Simon had slept well that night. He hadn't had release quite like that in some time. Admittedly the release that he got was a completely different kind. He'd gone to bed blue, and he woke up blue, but that didn't really matter to him. He'd gotten something better than satisfaction. He felt complete again for the first time since he'd dropped everything he had to save his sister. There was something about blood, about watching someone bleed, about being in control, that moved Simon in places he didn't even know existed. Simon sat up. He looked down. The bulge in his pants stared back at him. He sighed and tried his best to ignore it. He walked to the wash basin and splashed water on his face.

In an instant, Simon watched Jayne's face flash across his eyes. The realization struck him. Blood was his drug, and he was already addicted. The next moment they would be together raced through Simon's mind. He couldn't wait to touch him again, he could wait to taste him again. Just the thoughts made his already stiff member grow even harder.

'Red,' a voice from his past echoed in his ear. 'And it will only get redder.'

Simon gripped the edge of the basin in front of him with both hands. His knuckles whitened as he sank forward into it. All he could see was the color. Everything else was fading from his sight. He stopped breathing, just sank further into the feeling, fighting it, pushing it to the side. He needed to bleed.

Knowing he had nothing of the sort in his bunk, he dressed quickly, the world around him tinted with a scarlet hue. He raced to the infirmary and unburied another scalpel. Lifting his shirt sleeve he wasted no time in running the sharp edge across the base of his upper arm, right under his shoulder. He inhaled like a druggie taking their first hit of the day. He closed his eyes. Black. He opened his eyes and everything was back to normal. His breathing became rhythmic again. His heart was no longer pounding out of his chest. He relaxed and watched the warm liquid pool out of the fresh cut on his arm.

He waited until the bleeding slowed before grabbing a cool cloth and wiping away the now dry remnants. He pulled his shirt sleeve back down, covering the wound and the washed the blade off in the sink. That was all he needed for now. He knew that if he continued down this path, the one cut would eventually not be enough. He needed to bleed.

Simon was coming down when Jayne walked into the infirmary, moving tenderly. The shuffle of his footsteps indicated to Simon that he was there. Without turning, Simon simply stared at the man in the reflection of the window. He could just make out the man, standing there with an incredulous look on his face.

"Lay down on the chair," Simon said coldly, still not turning to acknowledge the man. He watched the reflection walk over and quietly take a place on the table. Simon looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He met his own eyes in the reflection. 'Redder and redder.' He looked down at his hand again and they were once again steady. Simon washed his hands at the sink, reveling in the silence he'd instilled in the mercenary.

Simon now turned, Jayne's eyes were trained directly on his. While Simon revealed nothing, the large man revealed everything. He saw the desire in those brown eyes, the curiosity. What Simon hated to admit is that it only encouraged him. Without acknowledging the brief exchange of eye contact, Simon stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Jayne's forearm. He felt Jayne flinch under him. Simon inhaled. He exhaled and in a quick movement secured a restraint around Jayne's wrist.

Simon looked up now to intentionally make eye contact. Jayne's eyes revealed the same, but this time, Simon's eyes said 'don't move.' And Jayne obliged. Simon slowly walked around the table to the other side and, maintaining eye contact, strapped Jayne's other wrist down.

His eyes still read the same message: 'don't move' and Jayne made no attempt at all to go against this. Simon slowly walked to the infirmary door and locked the latch. He walked the circumference of the room and pulled the blinds down. He bent over to one of his cabinets and pulled out another long restraint. He walked back to the table and looped it under the table. He reached across the table, making sure to accidentally glance the tightest spot in Jayne's jeans and pulled the restraint across. He positioned it to drape right across the stiff presence and then tightened it gently, the pressure making Jayne tense up a little.

Figuring that his eyes were no longer doing the trick, Simon looked boldly into Jayne's eyes and simply stated: "Don't move." He watched as Jayne attempted to relax. He then went to work at securing the mercenary at the ankles. He took a step back to examine his work. The large man was helpless, there was little he could now do – just how Simon wanted it.

"Where's my blade?" Simon kept his words to a minimum.

"Left pocket, Doc," Jayne nodded, anticipation and excitement in his voice.

Simon walked to Jayne's left side and worked the blade out from within in the man's pants. "I think that from now on," Simon paused, he could feel his voice ready to quiver. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "You should call me Sir." Simon stared Jayne in the eyes, threatening him to disobey.

Jayne nodded. "Yes… Sir."

Simon closed his eyes. Red. He opened them and found his hands had already made their way to the neck of Jayne's shirt. Blade end forward, Simon slipped the blade across the collar of the shirt and then used the momentum to tear the shirt the rest of the way down. It was now open in the front.

"Hey, I liked that shirt!" Jayne burst out, struggling against the restraints and finding there really was no escape for him.

Simon looked up slowly. "Shut up." He demanded.

Jayne flinched then nodded. "Ok." A pause as the eye contact held. Simon waited. "Sir."

Simon smiled and went back to work. He ran his fingers over the deep cut he'd left on the man the night before. The majority of it was not as deep as he'd expected but at the tail end of the incision, it was obvious he'd dug in a bit too far. He walked to the counter and pulled out both his stitch glue and thread and needle. He made quick work of closing the deepest part of the wound and then ran the glue along the rest of it to make sure Jayne wouldn't accidentally tear it further if he had cause to strain.

Simon pushed his supplies to the side and walked to Jayne's right side. The long cuts from the night before were still fresh. Simon put a hand on them and squeezed. He felt Jayne tremble under his touch. He used both hands to stretch the flesh, tearing at the invisible scabs. Very small red lines began to form now as Simon reopened the wounds. Placing his tongue at Jayne's hip, he slowly kissed his way from the bottom of the cuts to the top and back again, taking in the little blood that was trickling out. His pants became immediately tense. He could feel his excitement press against the zipper of his pants.

Taking a deep breath he then reached up and undid the restraint on Jayne's right arm. He undid the ones on his legs, then the other around the left arm and saved the middle restraint for last. He then went to work at sterilizing and putting away the supplies that he had used to patch the large man up.

Jayne sat up and watched this. Simon knew what he was waiting for – and he knew it was something he wouldn't get. When the final supplies were back in their place, Simon once again walked the circumference of the room, opening the shades. He ended at the door, unlocked it and proceeded to walk out.

"Wait," he heard behind him. Simon stopped but refused to turn. He heard Jayne jump off the table and walk slowly up behind him. "Is that all?" he said quietly.

Simon waited.

"Is that all… sir?"

Simon smiled and walked forward. "That will be all." He proceeded to walk away, not looking back for a reaction, simply pleased with himself. He walked toward the galley, it would be time for a meal soon.

AN: I really like reviews. Do it! Also… isn't dom-Simon sexy?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay… soo… this is turning into something… uh… yeah… well, let's just say I'm not sure I'm updating again. I didn't realize how dark Simon could be!

The day had been mostly clear. Simon had learned long ago how to suppress his feelings, how to hide from the world what he was thinking… how he was feeling. As a doctor, that sort of discipline was necessary. When you look a family in the eye and tell them that you are going to save their loved one – well, you better at least look like you believe it. Now, at the end of the day, he had no one to hide from. He could let the emotions, the feelings flood over him, take him over, put him to sleep, and then wake up the next morning fresh.

Difficult though… at least the sleep part. He'd been satisfied the night before, sleep came quickly. But there was no satisfaction today, just restraint – just control. It was plaguing him… it was plaguing his pants. He clutched at his wash basin again staring back at himself in the mirror. His cock strained against his pants wanting out – wanting release. It was something he just had to fight through. Old habits die hard.

'It's cheating,' she'd always said. 'Cheating yourself. Let's be honest, it feels good for a moment – but it could feel better. Don't be a weak fool. You wait, control yourself and trust me, it'll be worth it. Make it worth it.'

And so he never touched himself. He controlled himself – that's what she'd taught him, and he would never forget the lesson. He beat his fist against the shelf in frustration. Why had he even done it in the first place? Why had he followed the man with the knife? He knew this would happen again, he knew this side of himself would come out, this lustful and craving desire that lived deep inside him. The ones only she had stirred all those years ago. The ones that were stirring now. The ones that only she had known how to tame. Without her he had no idea how to come back, he feared getting lost. He stared himself in the eye again.

He wasn't caught by surprise when he heard the door to his bunk open and then close. Simon turned and lost himself. He stormed toward the tall man who flinched at his speedy approach. Simon shoved the man to the side, pushing him into a small shelf of clothes, dislodging some of his shirts and sending them floating to the ground. He placed his hand on the latch to his door, turned it sharply to the locked position and then turned to face the mercenary who was now in his room.

"Get on your knees," Simon walked aggressively toward Jayne, hardly giving the man time to lower himself before unzippering his pants and shoving his very hard cock into the bearded man's unexpecting mouth. He heard Jayne gag but ignored this, pacing his right hand on the back of Jayne's head. He wrapped his fingers around Jayne's hair, getting a good firm grip. He could hear that Jayne was trying to protest but didn't give him the chance.

Using both the rhythm of his hips and a gentle tugging and pushing, Simon fucked Jayne's face with all the fervor that had built up inside of him through the day. He tried his best to conceal his emotions when he felt Jayne's hand reach up and begin to tease at his scrotum. Jayne's mouth was warm and inviting and so Simon slowed the motion that he was using to dominate the man on his knees. He pumped slowly, allowing Jayne to caress him with his tongue, to explore his member, and, kindly enough, allowing the man to breathe. Jayne's left hand came up now and squeezed at Jayne's ass signaling to him that he could go faster again. Simon began to pump again and was impressed at the skill with which the man ape handled the situation.

Once the pace quickened, Simon could feel his release rising. His grip tightened around Jayne's hair as he thrust deep one final time, letting the orgasm rock his body. As his body relaxed he looked down to find Jayne carefully cleaning his very satisfied member. When the man was sure the job was finished, their eyes met.

"My turn now?" Silence. "Sir?"

Simon nodded and tucked his cock back into his pants, caging it safely behind his zipper. "Yes, take off all of your clothes." Simon stepped back to watch. He could see the hesitation as Jayne slowly got to his feet. There was a big difference between undressing and being watched while undressing. Simon continued to watch. He liked watching Jayne squirm.

Soon Jayne was standing in front of Simon completely naked and quite obviously a bit unnerved. Simon allowed an uncomfortable silence to linger in the air before speaking. "Good, you can lay on the bed now, on your stomach," Simon directed. Jayne immediately followed these orders, happy to be no longer standing awkward and naked in front of the doctor. Simon reached into his wash drawer and pulled out the blade he'd smuggled in earlier in case he found he needed it. He was pleased with this decision.

He also grabbed a wash rag and ran it under warm water. He walked to the bed and was about to use the rag when Jayne looked up. "I'm clean, Doc… Sir. I cleaned… for you." Simon nodded in approval and tossed the rag back into the wash basin. He then returned to the bed and proceeded to straddle the naked mercenary, resting on his rear. Using the blade he went to work. This time he was delicate and precise. He formed diagonals and jagged lines leaving being lightly bleeding cuts, turning the man's back into a piece of art. Skin as his canvas, a knife as his brush, and blood as his paint. Jayne shuddered and moaned in response to each new sensation. The quivers that rocked the body underneath him made Simon's own body shiver too.

The masterpiece took form, lines of red next to new lines of red, none deep, just deep enough to leave a thin trace of blood slip out and almost immediately clot up. The color, the smell, Simon closed his eyes to take in the smell.

Satisfied with his work, Simon set the blade on the bed stand and then proceeded to kissing at Jayne's shoulders. He started at the top and worked his way down kissing every trace of blood left behind by his handiwork. He gripped a hand around to the fresh cuts on Jayne's side, the ones he'd opened earlier that day and relished in the tenderness that the mercenary's body deceived.

Simon then lifted his left leg, straightening it and forcing it between Jayne's closed legs. He pushed the rough man's left leg to the side and settled on his knee. He then did the same with his left leg, leaving Jayne's legs spread apart and Simon, knees together, between them. His slid down further, gripping both of the larger man's buttocks. He spread them apart to grant him better access. He felt Jayne squirm as he slipped his arms up under the mercenary's hips and then wrapped his hands up to help hold the cheeks apart.

At first he teased. He nibbled at the man's cheeks, squeezed and kissed, flirting around the area he knew wanted attention. Then without warning he pushed his face forward, burying his face between the spread cheeks and using his tongue to give special attention to the recently cleaned opening. At first he simply played on the outside, licking and sucking the soft tissue around the inviting hole. Jayne moaned in anticipation of what would come next and so Simon took a moment, simply sitting back, leaving a calm fall upon the room. He didn't move, he didn't push forward, he just waited.

His queue came when Jayne started to push himself up to turn and get a better look at what was happening. The distraction was just what he needed as he buried his face once again this time letting his wet tongue slide enter the man. Jayne fell back onto the bed with a loud gasp. Simon flicked his tongue in and out as far as he could, putting himself as deep as he could, feeling the large man underneath him rock back begging for further penetration.

Simon then pushed to his right, moving Jayne's body as best he could so that his legs hung over the edge of the bunk. The large man helped, anticipating what was to come. Simon could get his face in a better position now and used that extra room to push with his tongue just a little more forcefully. Jayne moaned again, arching his back. Simon fumbled by the drawer under his bed table and pulled out a container of lube. He kept his face at work while he slowly coated his right index and middle fingers.

He pulled his face away and waited again. The pause was much longer this time, as if the man-ape was actually learning. Upset at that notion, Simon created his own distraction by using his left hand to slap the fresh wounds on Jayne's back. The man jumped, giving Simon the cue he needed to slowly begin pushing his lubed index finger into the hole awaiting it.

Naturally, Jayne was tense and so Simon moved slowly, waiting to feel the large man relax into the finger that had hardly passed through the entrance. He held his finger there, steady and still and actually felt his heart stop when the large man pushed back against him, relaxing and taking in the finger with expert motion. Simon kept his hand still as the hired gun used his body to move along the length of his finger. The doctor then went to work at twisting his finger, helping to pull, to stretch, to encourage and the mercenary was steady in his motions, rocking gently, panting as he experienced this feeling for the first time.

Only when Simon was sure Jayne was relaxed and ready did he push his middle finger in along with it. Jayne moaned, likely in pain – which Simon was quickly discovering that pain meant pleasure in most cases where he was concerned. Jayne continued to move along the fingers until a gentled hand rested on his back, signaling him to stop moving. Jayne immediately obeyed. Simon moved his fingers toward the spot he'd been avoiding and pushed against it gently, feeling Jayne's entire body react to the incredible pleasure. Simon then grasped his left hand firmly around Jayne's cock and began to slowly pump it while applying an increasing pressure to the man's prostate. He pumped faster and Jayne moaned louder.

This wouldn't last. In fact, just moments later, Simon could feel Jayne's entire body shake as he let out a ferocious yell and came all over the ground and side of Simon's bed. Simon pulled both of his hands back slowly, exiting the man's hole and leaving his member hanging and still pulsing. He stood. "Don't move," he warned as he walked to the sink and washed his hands. He turned back around to see Jayne practically mush on the bed. He was drenched in sweat, his knees were doing no work of holding his rump up, and his hands were still clenched around the sheets of Simon's bed. Most importantly, he was naked, completely exposed in front of him.

Simon straddled around him, putting his knees right at the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and put his mouth by Jayne's ear. "I like watching you bleed," he whispered and nibbled on his ear lobe. Jayne was still panting, out of breath and exhausted.

His brown eyes opened and he looked up at the doctor. "I'll bleed for you… Sir." He managed to exhale.

Simon was satisfied – for now, and rolled off of the larger man, resting on his back next to him. "You can clean up and go now," Simon directed, not looking at the probably shocked mercenary. After a long pause, the large man lifted himself up off the bed, walked to the basin and fetched the wash rag, used the rag to clean up the floor and bed – and also himself. He then slipped back into his clothes and slipped silently out the door.

Simon laid back, completely at ease. It was nice to have control again – even if it was just control over a brainless man-ape.

AN: I see Simon saying right now: "This is my mercenary, there are many like it, but this one is mine."


End file.
